A Bloody Halloween
by Eternal Ice Maiden Maria
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are vampires in high school who have been mates since last summer. Both are royalty but Sakura is from the most powerful clan in existance. But will new problems arise as the Red Moon draws near? will Sakura have to leave Konoha because of a new threat on the rise? Read and find out! sasusaku vamp fic.


**A Bloody Halloween**

It seemed like a normal day, well, as normal as can be around a smoking hot royal vampire, a werewolf-vampire cross-breed, two pearl-eyed, pupil less mages, a lazy-ass physic, a loud mouth that mastered Total Mind Manipulation at an unstable age of 6, and a fire-breathing, dragon-human cross-breed that can, and has mastered any sharp or pointy type of weapon. Oh yeah, then there's me. Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm also a royal vamp, who just so happens to be the mate of the above mentioned smoking hot vamp who is none other than the Uchiha heir- Sasuke Uchiha. The werewolf cross-breed is Naruto Uzumaki, the two pupil less mages are the Hyuga cousins, Neji- who is a lot like Sasuke, personality wise, and Hinata, a very shy girl, who stutters only while Naruto is around, the lazy-ass physic is Shikamaru Nara, the loud mouth is my best friend/rival and Ino Yamanaka, and the dragon cross-breed is Tenten. She has no last name because dragons are never referred to by their last name, so three millenniums ago, all dragon clans gave up their last names forever. Tenten is also my personal body guard and one of my best friends since I was a toddler. We get along well because of our almost identical personalities, the only difference is I give a damn about school, and grades, while Tenten reluctantly follows me and is forced to obey the school's rules so we have the exact same schedule. God damn Tenten! Just follow the damn rules and stop trying to pull pranks on that group of sluts that called me a bitch, and you'd be okay! So, here's my story about my first Halloween with my mate. It was three weeks from Halloween…

School was just starting...

"Ugh! When is that pervert of a vampire teacher getting here?"

"N-Naruto-Kun I-I'm sure K-Kakashi-Sensei will be h-here s-soon."

"And Sakura and Teme, stop trying to suck each others mouths off!" At this Sasuke just glared at the loud mouth werewolf, while I just giggled and yelled," Butt out, Naruto, I'm over 1600 years old, I've been doing what I've wanted for over 1000 years, and that includes showing off what's rightfully MINE!" (It's true, my parents have been dead since I was 6 years old. My Aunt Tsunade, was my guardian since then, but since I'm royalty, she was my subordinate and couldn't control me at all, just take care of me and advise me.) At this my eyes turned red, a symbol of being an Uchiha's mate, while Sasuke's did the same as he smirked. "Sakura, I'm hungry."

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? I'm your mate, after all." I said while moving one side of my long, waist-length pink locks away from my slender neck, revealing light, cream-colored skin and a pulsing vain just under all the layers of skin. At this, Sasuke couldn't help himself. He broke the skin in less than a millisecond.

"Mm, mm..."

"Sasuke, control yourself. There are still humans around." At this, Sasuke pulled back, lapping up leftover blood and healing the puncture spots.

"Sorry, you know your blood drives me insane." It was now Sakura's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, I know, but you should've fed this morning."

"You didn't feed either. How come you're not hungry?" Sakura smirked again.

"Who said I'm not hungry?" But before she could bite her mate back, their teacher walked in. "Hello class, I'm sorry I-"

"NO EXCUSES PERVERT-SENSEI!"

"Alright, then before I start the class, SAKURA get off of Sasuke's lap." I sighed, but complied anyways. 'Sasuke looks pissed. Definitely not a good idea Kakashi. What were you thinking?' I sighed again, 'This will be a VERY long day if Sasuke is already aroused and it's only 1st Period.' I thought to myself.

'How'd you know I was aroused, Love?'

'Sasuke stop peeking at my thoughts or your not getting any tonight. Got it?'

'Okay, but that's not a good idea for all our human classmates.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh yeah? Try me.'

'Fine. Just don't kill anyone.'

'Can do...if you sit on my lap the rest of the day to help control my anger.'

'sigh, if I have to.'

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you in private, Kakashi-Sensei. There's a problem."

XXX

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Sasuke's aroused, and I can keep his anger under control by sitting on his lap."

"As long as this isn't some kind of trick to just be near him."

"It's not."

"Okay, go."

XXX

I could hear both mine and Sasuke's hearts pounding as I entered the classroom. Just as I sat on my mate's lap, Kakashi yelled "Oh, and Sakura? I'll inform your other teachers of Sasuke's...condition."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, then, me.

'You told that pervert I was aroused?!'

'What was I supposed to do? Let you rip peoples' heads off?'

'It would of been better than letting that pervert know what you do to me!'

'Oh, shut up and be happy I get to sit on your lap all day and I promise you'll get your way with me when we get to my house.'

'why your house?'

'It's private, I live alone, and, best of all, the master bedroom is soundproof.'

'Oh, are you going to be a naughty girl for me?' Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows.

'Maybe...IF you be happy I get to sit on your lap ALL day.'

Sasuke smirked, 'Okay my sexy, naughty girl.'

'Uck. Shut up and be happy... or else.' I thought back with an evil grin of my own.

"Ewww! Sakura and Sasuke are having MIND SEX!" Screamed Naruto with a too loud voice. At this Sasuke glared daggers at said loud mouth, while I face palmed, groaning under my breath. 'This day is going to take forever.'

'Want me to scare Naruto into shutting up?'

'Would you please?' I thought with an evil smirk.

"Ewww! Naruto is having mind sex with Hinata, Neji's cousin!" At this Naruto went wide-eyed and visibly gulped, praying to Kami that Neji doesn't kill him. While said mage abruptly stood, glaring daggers, literally, they formed right in front of his eyes, at Naruto, a deep, set-in scowl on his face.

"Don't. Ever. Think. Those. Thoughts. About. My cousin. EVER. AGAIN. Got it?" At this Naruto shut up permanently and nodded vigorously.

'Told you I'd get him to shut up.'

'Thanks.' I thought back.

'Don't thank me yet. You still owe me. Big time.' With that thought, the bell rang.

XXX

"HEY, YOU GUYS! DID YOU HEAR? THERE ARE SOME NEW STUDENTS IN OUR CLASS TOMARROW and one of them is totally hot!" Naruto shouted, but whispered that last part as he caught up to us.

"Dobe, I don't care. I already found my mate." Sasuke said annoyed and slightly irritable.

"Naruto, do you think I would give a damn? I'm a girl, and I don't need any more friends. I have a few too many already." Tenten replied angered. I can tell because her eyes changed from chocolate brown, to shining rainbows, and her pupils changed to vertical slits: her dragon eyes.

I sighed, "Tenten, eyes."

Tenten muttered a thanks while her eyes changed back to normal. Today I was wearing my white school dress shirt over a red camisole and my standard issue, dark green Konoha High skirt, with two-inch slits up both sides laced up with black ribbons with black spandex shorts underneath. I was also wearing above-the-knee white socks and knee-high black, heeled combat boots that lace up, with my favorite red belt. It was blood red with sideways solid gold crosses all around its length, with a large solid gold skull for the buckle. It was my third most prized possession, right behind my Uchiha insignia necklace, which claimed me as Sasuke's bride, and my blue stuffed rabbit with a matching blue polka-dot bowtie, named Batafurai or Butterfly in English.

"Sakura, do you have any plans after school, or are the three of us going to the mansion straight after school?"

"No, but I'll tell you if the plans change. Are you going to follow us on your own motorcycle or did you walk to school?"

"I drove on the one you gave me. You know, the one with the two different colored stripes. Red and brown on the forest green metal."

"I know. I still remember the day I gave it to you. You saved me from Lee that day. For that, I still owe you so much more."

"Thanks Sakura. It means a lot to know you still haven't, even after all these years, let your status go to your head."

"Glad I haven't changed that part of me, I couldn't stand it if I did."

"I couldn't stand you either if you were all stuck up and snobby." At this everyone laughed, even Sasuke let out a small laugh of his own.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
